Talk:Sakuya Izayoi VS Dio Brando/@comment-26418719-20170401043923/@comment-26221704-20170401142813
I want to point out a few things in this comment thread: 1. This fight is old and I don't agree with it in the slightest anymore, Sakuya destroys Part 1 and 3 Dio no questions asked. 2. Sakuya's Time Manipulation is leagues above anyone's in JJBA as far as I know. 3. Sakuya is not faster than Dio or The World. I'm not going go into the specifics of the calc or anything like that cuz I don't know it that well and Eficiente and Cropfist already pointed it out as well. Before I start I'd like to say that you can ask Austrian-Man-Meat on VS Battles or Arigarmy here instead if you really believe they're unreliable and need someone more well versed and more well spoken into the series than I. IMO yes Stand Stats are bullshit and weird, but they hold a good amount of truth in them to make them slightly reliable. I'd say Stand Stats are only null and void when obvious feats contradict them (ex. Silver Chariot having a B in Power but being able to injure DIO and fight evenly against SP). SP being FTL is consistent, if you're argument is "but SP was punching as fast as Jotaro was walking" that's faulty because I can say the same for a ton of speed feats in other mediums. Ex. "Sonic can't be FTL, in the first games he CLEARLY doesn't move that fast!", or "No one in this fighting game or RPG game are that fast because they don't move that fast at all!" (Not the best examples sorry). To me, using what we see over what we know is a fallacy. If it's said by WoG and shown by feats that one is a certain level but "Oh they're not shown that level" seems idiotic to me and I'd wager a handful of others would agree. Artists and creators can and will always say "this character is this fast, strong, etc" but for example if they do go that fast, often in media we the audience can still see them; if Superman can go MFTL we definitely should not be able to see him since we can't even perceive that speed. But that doesn't make him not that speed as he is still consistently shown and stated to do that on a daily basis. TL;DR: GENERALLY, WHAT WE KNOW AND WHAT IS SAID/CONSISTENT CALCS, FEATS, & WoG > WHAT WE MERELY SEE AS AN AUDIENCE 4. Kars' mountain level feat indeed scales to no one Crop, Neosonic is right on that. 5. If I were to redo this, the only fair version of Dio I could use is the Jorge Joestar one (look it up it's insane). On the other hand, HA DIO is on par with the god tiers of Touhou and every other Dio incarnation is not strong enough to kill or harm Sakuya. This is all I want to say for this. If you want more questions I'd once again advise you to ask Arigarmy here or AMM on VS Battles.